


i'll be your echo

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help your boyfriend, Calum, get rid of his (song)writer's block.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>[Calum Hood/Reader]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be your echo

* * *

“Hey, (Your Name),” you heard your boyfriend’s—Calum’s—voice gently call your name.

The two of you were in his room doing your own different things. You were flipping through the pages of your newly bought magazine, while your boyfriend, Calum Hood, was squeezing his mind trying to create a new song for him and his band’s upcoming album. You had left him to do his own business and minded your own. There had been occasional sounds from his guitar, as well as grunts of frustrations coming from him, but you paid him no mind, thinking he was just up to his usual scenario of writer’s—or in his case, songwriter’s—block.

“What?” you asked, momentarily lowering the magazine you were currently holding and tilting your sideways so that you could look at him. You were currently lying on his bed, your head placed on his pillow, strands of hair splaying around your head. Your legs were wrapped in one of his blankets, so that you could stay warm and still feel the cold temperature being blown off by the air conditioner in the room.

“Ugh,” he groaned.

You continued staring at him, raising your eyebrows in question. When he raised his arms to gesture at the mess of papers all around him, your mind clicked in understanding and your mouth formed an ‘o’ shape.

“So you need my poetic skills to help you with your song?”

He nodded, staring at you with those dark brown eyes of his, his expression resembling that of a puppy’s—cute and irresistible.

“What?” you asked once more, a smile tugging on your lips. You were teasing him now. “Do you need my poetic skills to help you again?”

He pouted, still looking at you with those puppy dog eyes of his. “Yes.”

“Aw,” you cooed. You sat up and dropped the magazine onto the bed, not bothering to remember the page you had been reading. It didn’t matter, anyway. You were going to find it later; right now, you had more pressing matters to attend to right now—such as helping Calum get his muse back in writing.

You stood up from the bed, letting the blankets fall over the floor as you walked toward your boyfriend. Calum was currently sitting on the floor, his legs crossed, staring at you with a pen and a paper on his hand. You joined him on the floor, sitting in front of him with your legs crossed as well.

You tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“Okay,” you said. “How can I help?”

“I can’t seem to find my muse today,” he complained, frowning.

You let a frown tug at your lips, and your eyebrows furrowed at his words. “I don’t know how I can help you?” Your words sounded more like a question than a statement.

He sighed. “I need your help.”

You still didn’t get what he meant, so you asked, while grabbing the pen and paper from his hold, “What do you want me to do?”

“Hm,” he seemed to be contemplating your words, and you took that time to move closer to him, crawling forwards and seating yourself on his lap, your back against his chest. He uncrossed his legs and opened them a bit wider so that you were now sitting on the space between his legs; you uncrossed your legs and let them tangle and twine with Calum’s. His hands came to wrap around your waist, pulling your body flush against his.

“Hm,” he said again.

“What?” you asked, confused. You were currently staring at the blank piece of paper you were holding. The pen had unfortunately tumbled across the floor while you were trying to crawl toward your boyfriend, and it was so far away from your grasp that you didn’t bother getting it anymore.

“I don’t know how you could help me,” he began, moving your hair to the side. He began peppering kisses along the side of your jaw; it felt so good that you had to bite back a sigh of relief. You tilted your head sideways and met his kiss with your lips; you dropped the paper on the floor as your hands entangled themselves in his hair and pulled him closer to you.

“… But only you could help me,” he finished his statement, pulling away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting the both of your lips.

You needed more, wanted more; you desired more of him, more from him. You pulled him in for another kiss, and this time the kiss was more passionate, more intense. Your tongues battled for control and dominance; when he pulled away, his lips instantly attached itself onto your neck, kissing and sucking. You let out a soft moan, tilting your head to allow him more access.

“You’re beautiful. You know that, right?” he muttered against the skin of your neck. His teeth grazed onto that one spot that had you a moaning mess, and you felt him smirk and chuckle from behind you.

He pulled away. His arms came around your form, lifting you up on the floor. He carried you to his bed, slowly laying you down. Your head rested on his pillow; he crawled on top of you, beginning to unbutton your shirt. He discarded your top, removing it from your body and throwing it on the floor. It landed with a soft sound, though none of you ever paid attention.

You were still in your bra and panties, and the lack of clothes and the chillness of the temperature in the room had you slightly shivering. Calum, meanwhile, was oblivious to your slight shaking; he began to kiss his way up to you, starting from your navel, up to your stomach. When he reached the breadth between your shoulder and neck, he sighed.

He pulled his lips away to whisper in your ear, “You’re really, really, really beautiful.”

You laughed softly. “So are you.”

He shook his head, smiling. “I’ll be your echo.”

“And I’ll be the voice that sings in your head,” you said, smiling, letting a soft giggle escape your lips.

He dipped his head in for another kiss, and you could feel the warmth fluttering in your chest.

-

He began to hum a beat—you didn’t know if it was something he had invented awhile ago or if it was a song that you hadn’t yet heard nor discovered, though right in this moment you probably didn’t care—as his hands slowly made work to unclip your bra.

“Raise your arms,” he commanded. You did as you were told, and he was soon able to discard the bra, throwing them somewhere in the room.

He planted kisses to your collarbone, down to the valley of your breasts. His tongue darted to lick a long stripe down to your stomach, and you let out a gasp. He chuckled, standing up and hooking his fingers to the waistband of your panties. His movements were torturously slow and languid as he removed them from you, and you fought the urge to utter and scream profanities at him.

You were naked and bare before him; he was staring at you, with lust and love evident in his eyes.

He crawled once more on top of you, his legs resting between yours. He hummed a tune and it felt pleasant to hear. His voice sent shivers down your spine, sent your stomach in a frenzy. His lips met yours in another heated kiss. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, wanting and craving for more.

“I love you,” he whispered against your lips as he pulled away, slightly panting, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you, too.”

And then he sealed his lips over yours, sealing his promise and love and everything that came in between in another kiss.

-

The moment you woke up, Calum was gone and the space beside you on the bed was empty.

You yawned, grabbing your phone from the bedside table, checking for any new messages.

There was one from your boyfriend, sent an hour ago—probably the time when he decided to leave—and you decided to open and read it.

 **9.33 am (1) Calum:**  
be right back. im at luke’s house if you ever need me. gotta tell the boys about the new song xx

ps. check your twitter

And so you did, scrawling through your notifications for something interesting that might have been popping up while you were asleep.

There was nothing; a frown tugged at your lips.

An idea struck your mind, and you decided to go over your boyfriend’s account, scrawling past his tweets. You saw the most recent tweet he had posted and decided to read it.

 **@Calum5SOS** : I’ll be your echo

A smile instantly wormed its way toward your lips. You remembered him uttering those words to you the previous night, remembered him uttering those words to you with a smile, and the memory brought forth warmth and fuzziness and happiness inside you, brought forth a wonderful feeling in your stomach that you couldn’t quite quell. 

You texted a quick reply to your boyfriend, saying that you would meet him in Luke’s house in half an hour, before you proceeded to stand up. You let the sheets covering your form drop around you, and it landed on the floor. You grabbed your bathrobe that was placed on the floor somewhere in the room and slid it over your naked body, before walking toward the bathroom and proceeding to enter the room to shower.

-


End file.
